


Conquering America

by hitlikehammers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damned Winchesters, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Shipping Optional (if that's what you dig), The Family Business, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoke of peace // waged a war // while you were conquering america</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering America

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on cleaning up my hard drive for a complete desktop migration (despite constant backing-up, this always makes me nervous), and thus I've stumbled upon a few old things I rather liked, that I figured, hell—why not stick them on Ao3? So yeah. A thing. That's old.
> 
> Shipping in this vid was not precisely intended, but hey, totally optional. So chose your own relationship/non-relationship status, yes? Yes.

** PASSWORD: ‘regnaterrae’ **

 

  
  


[Conquering America](http://vimeo.com/17788963) from [hitlikehammers](http://vimeo.com/user2212872) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

** PASSWORD: ‘regnaterrae’ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Conquering America  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester; (Dean/Sam, if you want to read it as such)  
>  **Song:** America by Tracy Chapman  
>  **Disclaimer:** “Supernatural” is the sole property of Kripke Enterprises Scrap Metal  & Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television, Wonderland Sound and Vision, Eric Kripke, McG, David Nutter, Robert Singer. Kim Manners, and Sera Gamble. The song “America” is the exclusive property of Tracy Chapman and Elektra Records. All content is the sole property of its respective owners. For entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** **Spoilers through 6.11 - Appointment in Samarra.**.


End file.
